justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rockabye
|artist = ft. and |from = albums |tvfilm = • |year = 2016 |mode = Duet |pictos = 148 |nogm = 3 |dlc = September 28, 2017 (First release on NOW) July 5, 2018 (Second release on NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |pc = / |gc = Red Ribbon/Mustard |lc = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |perf = Manuel Constantino (P1) Anna Shevel (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BVxYj0qBzsi/?taken-by=lalobauelos |choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos |nowc = Rockabye |audio = }}" " by ft. and is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a man and a woman. P1 P1 has black, curly shoulder-length hair, and wears an orange beanie, a pair of sunglasses, a black shirt with blue lines, yellow and orange triangles, and an orange trim, black pants with a blue trapezoid on his left leg, and orange shoes. P2 P2 has short black hair and wears a black bucket hat, an orange and black vest with black X's on it, a black crop top, a golden rhombus necklace, two orange bracelets in her right wrist, an orange skirt with black zigzags and a yellow trim, black socks, and orange strappy sandals. Rockabye_coach_1_big.png|P1 Rockabye_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background contains a lot of colorful circles. It is primarily pink, white and orange. There are some small, black lines comprised into a circle shape. There are also outlines of small, white lines. These circles pump and change in size. At Sean Paul's verse, the scenery is split between black and orange, with a circle that is also split. This circle is white on the left and black on the right. It contains small, black triangles on the left and small, orange circles on the right. Several triangles appear on the colored halves. The circle also changes to half orange and half black. The scenery soon changes to black and then white, both with colorful triangles around. Afterwards in the verse, there is a pink circle on a blue backdrop for a short amount of time with mini triangles that appear and drop down to the beat. Before the chorus, there are circles with small random shapes inside them that move in and out to the beat of the music and the magenta color then switches with the dark blue background with a light pink color. At the chorus, more floating circles appear and the backdrop is half blue and half pink, also three colors light blue, pink, and yellow appear to be filling in the background. Before the bridge happens the scenery spins and lots of colorful circles appearing one after another with mini triangles, smaller circles, and circular lines in the background. During the bridge, the background is entirely black except for a white circle with a violet outline which emits outlines of itself matching the piano chords. When the song ends, the coaches fade to black with pink sprinkles and the background is similar to the bridge of the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bring your right arm down, punching it on your right knee. Gold Move 3: Bring your right arm down in a semicircle (first P1, then P2). Rockabye gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Rockabye gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Rockabye gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) Rockabye gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P1) in-game Rockabye gm 4.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Rockabye gm 4.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game Appearance in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Recommended *Valentine Vibes! *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Sean Paul in the series. *'' s intro and outro, Sean Paul s opening verse, and Clean Bandit s orchestra part have all been cut from the version of the song used in the game. **This was mostly done to save time. *In the Just Dance UK channel preview for this song, the thumbnail misspells the song title as "''Rockaby".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JttnWtGpjq8 * In the preview gameplay, Gold Move 3 is counted in the second pre-chorus; however, in the E3 2017 demo, it is counted in the last one.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Hw9LLxREzA * In the official game website, the song title erroneously replaces Clean Bandit s name, thus reading "Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie".http://prntscr.com/fk7zbp * The bottom of P1 s shoes glitch very often when he raises them. * At Japan Expo 2017 and Gamescom 2017, the demo showed many mistakes involving the song lyrics: ** "She s gone astray" is misinterpreted as "She's gonna stray". ** "From her father's daughter" is misinterpreted as "From my father's daughter". ** "All on her own" is misinterpreted as "I lie no more". ** "One s" (from "No one s ever gonna hurt you") is misspelled as "ones". ** "You're gonna grow" is misspelled as "Your gonna grow". ** "You give the youth love beyond compare" is misinterpreted as "You give the you love beyond compare". ** "You find his school fee and the bus fare" is misinterpreted as "You find his school fee and his bus fare". ** "Cause any obstacle come you well prepared" is misinterpreted as "Because any obstacle that you'll be prepared". ** "You have to shed things" is misinterpreted "You have to set things". ** "Marie, the paps disappear" is misinterpreted as "When the paps disappear". ** "In a wrong''' bar''' can t find him nowhere" is misinterpreted as "In a wrong''' part''' can t find him nowhere". ** "Heavily you know" is misinterpreted as "Everything you know". ** "Nah time for a jeer" is misinterpreted as "Nah time for you there". ** "Rockabye don't bother cry" is misinterpreted as "Rockabye don't but a cry" (the first time it is sung) and "Rockabye, don t buy a cry" (the second time). ** "Just joy your eye" is misinterpreted as "Just dry your eye". ** "Angels surround" is misinterpreted as "Angels a run". ** "Lift up your head" is misinterpreted as "Lift your head". *** Most of these errors are fixed in the release. **** The 11th lyric line from above is oddly kept and not fixed. * Around the 2:36 minute mark, “Now she got a six-year-old” glitches briefly during the lyrics “Trying to keep him warm”. * The pictogram for P1 s Gold Move 3 has a thicker outline than the others. * was used in the British TV spot for .File:"Is that your grandma on the dancefloor?" (TV Spot) - Just Dance 2018 (UK) * When P1 does some certain moves with his fist, he gives a thumbs up on his right arm. Gallery Game Files Rockabye.jpg|'' '' Rockabye Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Rockabye cover albumbkg.png| album background Rockabye banner bkg.png| menu banner rockabye map bkg.png| map background Rockabye_cover@2x.jpg| cover Rockabye cover 1024.png| cover Rockabye_p2_ava.png|P2 s avatar Pictos-atlas_rockabye.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Rockabye menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Rockabye_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Rockabye coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Rockabye CoachMenu 7gen.jpeg| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Rockabye_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Rockabye_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Computer) Rockabye jdnow coachmenu phone.png| coach selection screen (Phone) Rockabye_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Rockabye_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Rockabye_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Rockabye_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Rockabye-Clean-Bandit-Sean-Paul-Anne-Marie_Widescreen_293278.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Rockabye gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Rockabye gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes Rockabye BTS.jpg|Behind the Scenes Others Rockabye thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Rockabye thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) rockabye jdnow menu glitch.JPG|Glitch on Rockabye p1 foot glitch.png|The glitch with P1 s left foot Rockabye lyric error.gif|Lyrics error Videos Official Music Video Clean Bandit - Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie Official Video Rockabye (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Rockabye - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rockabye - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Rockabye Rockabye - Just Dance Now Just Dance® 2019 Clean Bandit ft Sean Paul & Anne-Mari - Rockabye References Site Navigation es:Rockabye pt-br:Rockabye tr:Rockabye Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Sean Paul Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Manuel Constantino Category:Anna Shevel Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Shortened Songs